marysueshopkinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfikz
my fanfikz just wanna keep them in 1 place sirxpeter Sir rarely had time to himself, somebody always needed his help, and Sir was always happy to oblige. Even in the rare times he had to do his own things, he liked to practice helping people. He enjoyed reading a book about being a good knight and going over the days events in his head. Most of the events involved Peter, a boy who was known for his trouble making. Nobody really liked Peter but Sir had a soft spot for him and secretly enjoyed helping Peter out and warning him about the dangers of trying to ride a wagon downhill. Sir heard footsteps and looked up from his book, wondering momentarily if he had the ability to summon people with his thoughts, but then disregarded the thought when he saw Peter carrying a jar that he couldn't open. Peter came to Sir almost every day to ask him to open the jar. Sir had asked him in the past why he didn't just keep the jar open and it turned out Peter used the jar to catch fireflies. Peter handed the jar to Sir and sat down next to him. "Who lets the fireflies out of the jar when you're done?" The question had been plaguing Sir for quite a long time. Maybe the fireflies gave Peter magical jar opening abilities? Nope, it was Pix e. "She won't open then anymore because I accidentally caught her pet in a jar" Peter explained, with a slightly mournful expression. Sir thought the accidentally was more of an accidentally-on-purpose but decided not to comment, for this was the first time he had seen Peter upset. Peter looked up at Sir "Y'know, you're one of my only friends" And with that, Sir wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him into an embrace that they both wished would last forever. unfinished shit An alarm went off, bringing Oink out of her sleep and startling her little brother Squeak.Before he could protest, Oink had placed Squeak on her shoulders and had started running down the stairs to get breakfast. A large pig , carrying a smaller pig , ran down after them , just as eager to get breakfast as Oink and Squeak were. Oink and Squeak sat down at the table and started to eat the toast that was already set out for them. Aries fed Wooly clovers whilst speaking to her like one would speak to a baby. Oink glanced at Ada, almost knowing she would say something but Ada was too busy cooing at her pet snakes to care about what anybody else was doing. Oink smiled at her little brother, who was ripping the crusts from his toast and feeding them to his pig. It seemed like everybody were engrossed in their pet. Everybody except Gloria. Every morning she sat there eating cornflakes and counting pennies she found on the street the previous day. Chloe Chloe was an innocent, sweet girl whos only faults were a gaiety of disposition , a great amount of curiosity and infinite trust for all. Her curiosity often got her into situations one would rather not be in. Her latest curiosity driven escapade had made her feel the need to climb inside of a coffin and conceal herself from the view of her parents like a demented game of hide and seek. Chloe had always been a rather sickly looking girl and to an incompetent grounds keeper , eyes surrounded with black circles and paper white skin could be telltale signs that the small girl was a corpse. He quickly sealed the coffin and vowed to tell no one. Time passed before the small girl realized she was trapped. 'I'm sure somebody will get me out' she said to no one in particular. The air seemed to be getting thinner and Chloe started to find it hard to breathe. She smiled to herself. 'Mommy will get me soon.' Chloe felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier and her heart was beating slower by the second. It was impossible for her to move but her mind was. racing with thoughts. 'Goodnight mommy' she managed to mumble, and with that she closed her eyes and put an end to her thoughts forever.